My Darling, My Bride
by ThePuppeteer13
Summary: Lorena was sent to Mount Massive Asylum by her cheating ex husband who claimed she killed their unborn child out of spite. Thanks to his connections, he got her put in the Asylum. She's the last female patient at Mount Massive and she wants to make it out alive. She has to survive Walker, Walrider, the cannibal, and Eddie Gluskin. Follow as she uses her wits and tries to get out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! ^-^ I recently join the Outlast fandom and I am proud to type the first chapter in this fanfiction. Expect blood, guts, swearing, and sexual innuendos.

Only constructive reviews. If I am getting certain things wrong, please let me know and they shall be corrected. I also have an rp blog on Tumblr if you guys want to check that out. It's on my profile.

I own my OC Lorena Glavan. Everything else is owned by Red Barrel.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Patient: Lorena Aleksandrya Glavan<p>

Consultation Dated: 2013.07.21

Patient Age: 25

D.O.B: 1988.04.10

Gender: Female

Observing Physician: Dr. Derek Sumner

* * *

><p>"Hello, Lorena. How are you today?" Dr. Sumner asked with a polite smile.<p>

"How do you think I'm doing, doc?" I replied, my eyes narrowing on the doctor as I was restrained to a chair. Dr. Sumner smiled and wrote a few things down before looking back to me and took a few photos out and showed them to me. The first was of my husband. "Do you know who this is?" He asked.

I smirked and shook my head. "Yeah, I know who he is. He is the scumbag of the Earth that caused me to lose my baby." I replied and moved my brown hair from my face by flinging my head back and then moving it to look back at the doctor. The doctor put the picture away and wrote a few things down. "Your husband gave us another story." He stated, sipping his coffee.

"They're all lies. Of course you won't believe me, no matter how much I tell the truth. You guys want to keep me here at the great Mount Massive Asylum since I am the only female left." Dr. Sumner just smiled and held his pen in hand.

"Then tell me _your _truth, Lorena." He spoke gently with that winning smile that sent shivers down my spine. This guy was creepy, as were all the doctors here at MMA. I stood quiet for a moment. I saw no point in telling the truth, it wouldn't get me out of this hellhole, it would only succeed in keeping me here. My husband had cheated on me, wanted no part of me or my child anymore. He even brought his mistress to our home where he told me everything, his sins. Then his mistress pushed me down the stairs and I miscarried. He lied to doctors, saying that he wanted a divorce and to hurt and spite him, I threw myself down the stairs to lose the baby. Of course they believed him due to his acting. Bastard should have won an Oscar. After I recovered my husband was friends with a guy named Jeremy Blaire and had me committed here to Mount Massive Asylum.

I decided not to answer and I looked away from the doctor. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Get your hands off me." I told him, a look of distaste plastered across my face. "I can help you get out of here, you know. You just have to get….._creative._" He whispered in my ear and licked it. I knew what he meant, that sick fuck. I turned my head and spat him in his face and then I found myself getting thrown into my cell.

The next day this place took a turn for the worst. I had never before seen such chaos. My cell was opened and a man whose face was mutilated and rearranged open. "Pretty." He cooed and neared me and I quickly ducked under his legs and ran fast. Patients were killing the guards left and right, there was blood everywhere. I could hear that….thing chase after me and thankfully I lost it by slipping through a small crevice that he was too big to get through. I walked for some time not knowing where the hell I was until I saw a sign that said I was in the male ward. That couldn't be good. I kept walking into someone running came towards me.

After we bumped into each other, I noticed it was a guy with a camera. If he was documenting all this crap for personal pleasure, I don't know how much more I can take. "Who are you?!" He exclaimed, pointing his camera at me. He looked frightened to death. Maybe he was just as sane as me. "Lorena. You?" I replied and nodded to him. "Waylon. Waylon Park." He said as we both got up and then I heard thumping and the ground quake.

"Little pigs." A gruff voice called. I looked a saw a big brute with his face mashed to look like pig. "Come on!" Waylon shouted and we began running together. I was not going to die by that…that….thing! Oh hell no! We jumped through a vent and escaped him. "Ha! Take that! Who's the pig now!?" I teased until I heard a roar from the brutish man and crawled fast down the vent with Waylon trailing behind me.

"My bad." I told him as we sat in the vent together, a sheepish smile on my face.

"Just…don't do it again." He replied and we went towards the kitchen and we saw a man over a dead body and the body's head was in the microwave. The man then looked to us and said something I didn't quite hear then the head exploded. I screamed and covered my eyes and ducked down.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Waylon shouted and pulled me up and we took off fast and heard the cannibal shout at us and calling us meat. If I ever got out of this hell-hole, I knew I was going to have nightmares for weeks. We hid in the lockers and remained silent. My breath was shaky as I leaned back in the locker and waited, trying not to move. We heard footsteps and I was praying in my head for him not to find us. I heard lockers starting to be opened and I heard it coming closer to mine. This cannibal was going to find me and kill me. I knew this. Now all he needed to do was open this locker. If I was going down, I wasn't going down without a fight.

Clang! Clang! "Come on, asshole!" I shouted in my mind, waiting.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Screwed

Hey, guys! :D Welcome to Chapter 2!

Hope you like this chapter and thank you to the three people that follow my story. This is for you guys! ^-^

Author Disclaimer: I only own Lorena Glavan. Everything else is Red Barrels.

* * *

><p>My heart began to race as I heard the cannibal open the lockers. I was waiting, ready to jump out, knock him down and take off. Hopefully Waylon wouldn't be the pansy type and actually help me out here.<p>

Clang! Clang! I got ready, my whole body tensing until I heard the cannibal's retreating footsteps and my body relaxed. Waylon and I exited the lockers and began to walk, looking for a way out of the hell hole of an asylum.

As we continued to walk, passing some harmless Variants along the way, I began to hear heavy footsteps and chains. I took off running fast, with Waylon right behind me. Damn guy wouldn't put down that video recorder. We escaped through the vents and began to crawl through.

My mind wandered. What would I do when I escaped? If I escaped. I knew one thing I wanted. Revenge. Revenge on my ex-husband who was responsible for putting me in here. For killing my unborn son. I knew I wouldn't get justice by doing the right thing. They would only lock me in another asylum. Or maybe I could somehow. I cursed. This asylum was really getting to me. Horrible thoughts crossed my mind. Thoughts of brutally killing my husband and the tramp he cheated on me with. That's not the person I was. I just hope thoughts like that never cross my mind again.

We got out of the vents and we walked around and entered some place. I think it was a crematorium. Then I was knocked away and I watched as Park was about to be eaten. The cannibal saw the fire and smiled. "Stay here and cook!" He growled at Park and pushed him into the fire and then he turned to me. My eyes widened and I got up as fast as I could. "Beautiful meat!" He said, looking at me. He lunged at me and barely dodge, the buzz saw slicing my arm. I cried out in pain and quickly took off. I had no idea where I was going. I just had to get out of there.

Once I knew I ran far enough, I stopped and leaned against the wall and panted softly. Waylon was probably roasted alive and I felt horrible. I was too scared. I couldn't save him. I had only thought of myself. '_It was you or him.'_ A voice said to me in my head. I shook my head and put my hands on either side. I knew that was right though. Here, right now. It was kill or be killed, only the strong survive.

I wandered around and soon my eyes found a sign that read _Vocational Block_. I sighed and continued walking around and I watched as a man was about to hang himself. My eyes widened as I watched the man commit suicide and I wondered, that probably was a smart idea. He knew there was no way out and this would be a better way to go. Death now wasn't the worst thing to happen in this place.

I began hearing four different voices, yet they all sounded the same. I quickly hid and listened in. I heard a small, weak voice.

"A saw a girl. She looked….looked so pretty."

"You ain't even got hair on your pecker, Timmy."

"Yeah. Sh-Sh-Shut up, Timmy."

"Let's find this girl, boys."

"We could give her to The Groom after we're done."

My eyes widened. Oh, this wasn't good, not good at all. These guys were going to do horrible things to me and then give me to a groom. I had heard of The Groom, but I never really paid attention.

"I always wanted a sister, but she's the only thing that could save us from the man downstairs."

I let out a breath until I saw a Variant and…Oh, god. I was about to through up. His brain peaked through his skull. At least I think that was his brain. The guy was severely mutated. He looked at me and put his finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet and he trembled in fear.

Guy didn't have to tell me twice. I knew he wouldn't rat me out, nor would he hurt me. We were just trying to hide from those men. He then quickly came and sat by my side and I tried to put as much space as possible.

"We must be very quiet. Or they will give us to the bad man downstairs." He spoke in a terrified whisper.

"Who?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"They call him The Groom. Gluskin."

"Gluskin?"

"Yes, he's looking for a bride and if you aren't the one. He'll hurt you and hang you." He replied to me quietly as he trembled.

It was quiet, those men weren't talking and neither were me and the guy. In the dead silence, I began to hear whistling. Sounded like some tune you would hear in those old black and white shows like _Leave it to Beaver. _

"Oh no…That's him." The Variant whispered and put his head between his knees and curled into a ball. I took a deep breath and peered out, seeing nothing, but stairs going down. I crawled out and slowly descended down the stairs and closed the door behind me. Man it was dark. I looked around as best as I could and heard some song I heard before. My grandpa listened to it once every great while. I headed towards that and saw a horrible display. I threw up. It was a body mimicking a woman and there was a head as if it was giving birth. This place was pushing it. This was downright insanity.

"Darling!" A voice exclaimed happily. My heart sank to my stomach. I was screwed. I was so screwed.

I turned around and looked up a bit. The man before me was tall, his attire like a groom. His face had scabs one eye was more bloodshot that the other. A thin strip of black hair. He smiled at me. My blood ran cold. The Groom. Gluskin.

"You're perfect, darling. Finally! A woman amongst _whores." _He spoke and when he said whores, he growled that. I wasn't an idiot. This man didn't want a wife. He wanted someone to kill. He would look for a reason to kill me.

And I think he might succeed if I didn't play this right. He stood there, waiting. He thought I would run. In fact, I knew he was hoping for it. The question for me now was, Do I give him what he wants, hoping I could keep my life. Or try to play along.


	3. Chapter 3: Damn my Conscience to Hell

Hey guys! This is Puppeteer! This story is doing better than I hope. I have five followers for this story and one good review. So here's a longer chapter!

So here's the 3rd chapter of MDMB (My Darling, My Bride.) ^-^

Enjoy and see you all later!

Author's Disclaimer: Lorena is my character and everything else belongs to Red Barrel.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

He just stared, those blue bloodshot eyes just staring. It wasn't hard to see the gleam of the knife in his hand. He just smiled and took my hand.

"Darling, you don't need say anything. I know you must've been scared. No need to be scared anymore. I'm here now and I'll protect you." He spoke to me and brought me into his arms as my body remained frozen. How ironic it was that he said he would protect me and the only threat to my safety was him.

"You're not going to leave like the other whores are you, darling? No. I know you won't. You're not like them. They were ungrateful and not perfect, but you are. No _vulgar_ things to cut away. But these curves, oh they're a sin." He spoke, his hand gently running over my hip and I pulled away.

He looked at me with slight confusion and then I saw the rage beginning to build. Now there was options; One. Run like hell or Two. Try to keep him from gutting me and stuffing a head up my vagina.

I gulped and stared at him as he slowly neared. "You don't love me anymore do you?" He spoke low and threateningly.

"N-No. I do, but you were being vulgar and you should wait till the honeymoon." I spoke and smiled at him. He seemed to ease and lightly hit himself up the head.

"Of course. I'm such a fool. You're so pure and true. I know you'll make a perfect wife for me and a perfect mother to our future children." He spoke and then led me to a sewing room and began to take my measurements. I remained completely still and he went to a wedding dress and began taking it in, humming that song. The dress was surprisingly good due to the circumstances. I moved and sat far away.

I notice him look to where I was and not seeing me there, his body tense and he began looking until his eyes went on me and he smiled in relief and disappointment, noticing I had not run.

"Don't do that, darling. You startled me." He spoke and went back to tailoring the dress.

'_Yeah right, asshole. You want me to run. I know you do._' I thought as I brought my knees up and hugged them, watching him as I got flashbacks to my own wedding to Louis. I was so happy that day. Who knew 3 years later I would end up here because of him. Who knew I would lose my child because of him.

"Oh. Eddie, you moron." He spoke to himself and lightly hit himself upside the head and he then turned to me. My body visibly tensed and I waited for him to say or do something.

"What is your name, darling?" He asked, sweetly as he continued to take in and sew the dress.

"Lorena. Lorena Glavan." I told him, my dark green eyes focusing on his large form.

"Lorena. Lorena. Lorena Gluskin. Lovely ring to it, don't you think?" He cooed gently and walked over to me with the dress.

"Try it on." He spoke with a charming smile, though his tone was commanding.

"What if I dirty it?" I replied meekly and he pressed the dress firmly against me.

"I suggest you not test my patience, darling. Try it on. Now." He replied with the same charming smile, but his tone spoke volumes. 'I'll kill you if you don't listen to me.'

I nodded and took the dress and went to a joint room and closed the door and tried on the dress. It fit like a glove and accented my figure perfectly. I would be content if this was a well-made wedding dress, and I wasn't going to be married to a complete lunatic misogynist, and I wasn't in a nuthouse.

I heard a knock on the door. "Darling! Are you ready?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

"Isn't it bad luck to see me before the wedding?" I replied, hoping he'd comply.

"Pretty….." A voice spoke and it made my skin crawl and I noticed a Variant with one eye.

I struggled to speak and call out the name of the psycho on the other side, but his name escaped me as the other Variant neared me slowly. Finally, I got it.

"Eddie, help me!" I screamed and said misogynist bust in and saw the threat. He quickly took out his knife and charged the Variant.

"Get away from my wife!" He yelled and began to fight the Variant. He was distracted. They both were. If this wasn't a door of opportunity, I didn't know what was. I quickly ran into the sewing room and out that door and ran as fast as I could, though the dress was holding me back. I ran to the gym and when I opened it, I stopped and threw up to the horror that greeted me.

I couldn't count how many bodies on the ten fingers that I had. There had to be at least thirty, if not more. "Darling! Why would you run from me!? Whore!" I heard an all too familiar voice call to me. Oh, shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I saw a vent and I quickly climbed it the vent and hid there, trying to ignore the dead body.

"Darling! We can talk about this! I'm not going to give up on you." I heard him coo and his retreating footsteps. I let out a sigh and stayed in the vent with the horrid smell of rotting flesh.

I heard the door open a few hours later and quick steps and a head popped up in the vent.

"Waylon?" I spoke, looking at the man I had met earlier.

"Lorena! I've been searching for you!" He exclaimed and climbed in the vent and I put my finger to his lips. "Shut up!" I told him.

"If he hears you, we're both fucked!"

"We can't just stay in the vents!" He whispered harshly.

"Wanna bet?" I asked. I would stay in the vents for as long as I could. I wasn't going out there to face Eddie and the other variants. Screw heroics.

"Lorena. We can't stay. We have to find a way out of the asylum." He spoke, trying to reason with me.

"Have fun. Find it and then come back for me." I replied, looking at the man as if he had gone crazy like the rest of the guys here. Though he was probably the sanest of everyone here….Including myself. I could feel my sanity slowly weakening.

Waylon sat next to me in silence and then handed me a file. I grabbed it and read it. It was my file. I read the stuff I already knew. My birthdate and such, then I read the added notes.

_Only female patient kept due to her immunity to the Walrider. Other female patients exhibited false pregnancies, Lorena showed no signs. Hers is an interesting test. She shows no side effects of the test administered to her. Why her sanity remains intact is a mystery to all doctors and therapists. She will remain here for more severe testing. _

My hands clenched the paper. They knew. They knew I wasn't insane and I didn't throw myself down the stairs. They kept me to test me for the moronic Walrider project and because I was different than the other female patients they had. Those Murkoff bastards! I threw the file somewhere down the other end of the vent and put my head in my hands and began to cry softly.

Waylon rubbed my back gently for a few moments and then went out the other end where I had thrown my files, leaving me in the vent. After a few moments I followed him and I heard a cry of pain, followed with an angry shout.

"Where's my wife, you shit?!"

My eyes widened, Eddie had Waylon. I snuck and saw Eddie stab Waylon and let him fall to the floor. I leaned back against the wall. Do I let him die because of me, or do I give myself up and accept my fate?

I remembered my earlier thoughts. 'Screw heroics.' I remained there, not sure of what to do. We all know of the angel and devil on our shoulders. The devil on my shoulder told me to let him die and the angel told me to save him. If I had not run, this wouldn't have happened.

"Little pigs!" A booming voice shouted. I saw Chris Walker thudding down the hall towards us. Waylon was struggling to get up as Eddie held up his knife. Chris growled and picked up Eddie by his collar and I motioned Waylon over, not daring to get close. Eddie looked back and saw Waylon coming to me. Our eyes met and he looked at me with anger and betrayal. I actually felt bad and wondered if I should save him too. I saw a piece of rubble I could pick up and hit Chris with.

Should I really save Eddie or go with Waylon who was tugging my arm and telling me to follow him? I noticed Chris reach for Eddie's neck, ready to rip his head off as Eddie struggled.

The decision was now mine to make.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bride

Hey people! I want to thank the beautiful people who follow and the ones who have reviewed! You know who you are. ;3

Here's the 4th chapter of MDMB! This chapter is a bit longer!

Warnings: Swearing, blood, and mild and brief sexual scene.

Author's Disclaimer: I only own Lorena and everyone else is the property of Red Barrel ^-^

On with the story! \(^.^)/

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

Should I really save Eddie or go with Waylon who was tugging my arm and telling me to follow him? I noticed Chris reach for Eddie's neck, ready to rip his head off as Eddie struggled.

The decision was now mine to make.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I stared as Chris' hand gripped Eddie's neck. I found myself smirking, glad to be rid of the bastard and I began to run with Waylon, until I heard Chris roaring in pain. I looked back and saw that Eddie had stabbed Chris in his arm.

Waylon continued to tug me along and Eddie began to follow us and we all began to run.

Waylon and I ran from Eddie and Chris, Eddie ran for us and away from Chris, and Chris was running after us.

"Little pigs!" Chris yelled as we continued to run down the hallway. Waylon quickly hid in a locker and I realized I couldn't. All because of this damn wedding dress. Eddie grabbed my arm and I cursed. Chris was walking down the hall towards us.

"Let's go, darling!" He exclaimed and took me away and we ran down the hall and found a place to hide. Eddie and I hid under a desk and remained quiet. If Eddie wasn't a psycho I would feel relieved, but I knew once the Chris problem was gone, I would have to deal with Eddie.

Once Chris was no longer heard, I gulped. Eddie got out from under the desk and he was still. I prepared myself for whatever came next.

Eddie grabbed me by my hair and pulled me out.

"Whore!" He shouted and moved my around by my hair. I screamed and tried to get free from his grasp. He slapped me and I fell down to the floor, tears falling down my cheeks and I held my now red cheeks. "You tried to leave me! To be with that other whore! ME! You tried to leave me!" He yelled, coming to me with a knife. I went wide-eyed. I had to think of something fast to save my ass.

_Come on, Lore. Think. Think. Think!_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, sweetie! I was just scared. I would never run from you. Not my husband and soon to be father of my child." I spoke in urgency, holding up my hand and trying to soothe the angry 'groom' in front of me. He stopped and his gaze softened.

"Of course. Oh, Eddie, you doofus." He spoke to himself and smiled at me, offering his hand to me. I took it, smiling and he helped me up.

"H-How do I look?" I asked, trying to play the blushing bride. He spun me around and smiled.

"You look like a dream, darling. Like I always envisioned my bride to be." He spoke to me and linked my arm in his and began to walk me somewhere. I managed to save myself this time, but I think next time I won't be so lucky.

He walked us to what looked like an altar in a chapel. My eyes went wide. It looked very well done, like he put all his effort into this.

"This soon?" I asked, looking up at Eddie. A frown graced his scabbed face and I trembled. Oh damn.

"Do you not love me anymore? After all I did for you." He spoke softly, but there was murder in his tone. If I said the wrong thing this guy would hang me with the other brides.

"That's not it! I was just surprised. I don't think it could have come any sooner." I spoke with happiness as I looked up at him. He smiled again and I let out a sigh.

"You're so eager, darling! I'm glad. Let's get this show on the road!" He replied and we went to the front of the altar and he changed his voice. So he was himself and the 'priest.' I looked a bit closer and noticed the picture of a priest on a cross.

I was lost, my mind wandering elsewhere until Eddie pulled out of my daze, talking in the priest voice.

"Lorena. My daughter, I asked you if you would take Eddie Gluskin to be your lawfully wedded husband. To obey, love, and cherish him."

I smiled and nodded. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Eddie spoke and then looked to me and smiled, leaning in and kiss me with his chapped, scabbed lips. My lips quivered and I kissed him back. He smiled in satisfaction and lifted me up bridal style and took me down the hall and soon we came to a room with mattress covered with some fabric.

Oh, hell no.

"Now. It's time to consummate our love, darling." He declared, laying me on the mattress and my body went rigid. Lord knows I wanted to say something, to stop him, but I couldn't. It would only piss him off. I knew what I had to do. I had to let him have his way with me.

He climbed on me and began kissing all over my neck and I closed my eyes as he ran his hands over my curves and played with my breasts. I gulped and blushed, remaining still. He lifted off my dress and smiled down at my form.

"Oh, you're so beautiful it's a sin, darling. Let me fill you up. Make you whole." He whispered and kissed me tenderly. I kissed him back, my hands on his arms. He smiled on my lips and began took off his homemade shirt. He was surprisingly fit and I bit my lip. He went to take off his pants and I raised an eyebrow, noticing he just stopped himself, his eyes wide. I stared at him, wondering if I should speak.

After a few minutes of silence, it hit me. He must've suffered sexual abuse somewhere in his life. I wanted to sigh in relief.

"Eddie. We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable." I told him gently, raising myself up on my elbows. He looked at me and I felt so sympathetic towards him. He looked broken, like a child almost. "What my father and uncle did to me when I was small….It hurt." He whispered.

"We don't have to consummate today. We can wait until you're ready." I told him, hoping that would be never. He looked at me in deep thought. I waited for him to speak which seemed like eons until he finally spoke.

"Just don't tell me unless I say." He spoke and took off his pants and my remaining clothing. He climbed fully on top of me, both of his hands on either side of my head. "Wrap your legs around me." He whispered, kissing all over my breasts. I nodded and did as he told and I gasped, feeling him enter me, filling me up like he said he would.

It was over after some time and I lied in his arms as he hummed 'I Want A Girl' in my ear and rubbed my belly. I knew he was imagining me pregnant and to my surprise he hadn't killed me already, but I knew he was going to. Sooner or later he would end my life. I just had to make sure I escaped before that or he would die first.

My eyelids began to get heavy and I soon succumbed to the darkness of sleep, hearing him say, "That's it. Rest, darling. You and our baby need it."

_Dear God, please let me escape this hell. _


	5. Chapter 5: Get Out or Die Trying

Hey guys. I have not abandoned this story! Sorry for the long wait. College work really got to me and the fact that I've been wondering when and how to end this story, but thank you for your patience with me, nonetheless. T-T You guys are the real MVPs. XD

Lorena Glavan belongs to me and everything else belongs to Red Barrel.

NOW! On with the show!

My eyelids fluttered and my eyes opened. I looked around. This place….I didn't recognize. There was the sun. I wasn't in that asylum. I smiled and got out of bed and went to the window and basked in the sunlight that poured into my room.

"Mama!" A voice called and I turned around to see the most beautiful little girl. She ran and jumped in my arms and I held her tightly.

"Hi..Hi, sweetie." I told her and she nuzzled her head into my neck.

"Mama, come on. You gotta take me to school."

"Okay. Okay. Hahaha. Sorry."

I made her breakfast and then I got her dressed when the doorbell rang. I blinked and looked towards the door. My daughter looked at me.

"Mama. Aren't you going to get that? It's probably Eddie." She spoke, looking at me as if saying "You silly goose." My heart sunk at the name. Eddie. "I...I don't want to answer." I said softly as the doorbell continued to ring and ring. She looked at me as if I was crazy and went to the door to open it to let that god damn psycho path in.

"No! Don't!" I exclaimed and went to stop her, but it was too late.

Eddie walked in and looked at me. "Darling." He spoke, his favorite word. My daughter looked at him as if he were a normal man. Couldn't she see the blood stains? The knife in his hand and his scabbed face. My child turned around to face me and she had the same appearance. Blood dripped from her eyes and there were scabs on her face. She looked dirty. My beautiful home became the asylum.

I screamed.

I shot up and I panted, looking around. It was dark. This was the reality. My dream turned to a nightmare and I woke up to the reality of my current nightmare. I was trapped in here with a man that was going to kill me, but not soon if I played along with his sick fantasy.

"Darling. Are you okay?" That lisped voice spoke. I felt sick immediately and I remembered what happened between us last night.

"Look. At. Me." His voice was low and dark. It was a warning. I looked at him and he put his hand on the side of my face. His rough calloused hand caused me to flinch. "No. No. Don't be scared of me. You're the mother of my child. Don't be frightened. Not like those other whores." He spoke.

I nodded, slowly getting up. Every move I made and everything I spoke could set him off and I needed to watch it.

"Where are you going?" He asked, getting up fast. He thought I was going to high tail it out of there and trust me. I was so tempted to take off as fast as possible. But I knew I couldn't escape him. Not without help. I hoped Waylon would help me, but I doubted he would and I wouldn't blame him.

"Getting dressed. I-We have to prepare for our little bundle of joy. Right?"

"Ah, yes of course. Sorry, darling. I'd forget if my head if it weren't screwed on." He chuckled and lightly hit himself upside the head and began to get dressed. When we both got dressed he brought me in and kissed me deeply. "You've made me so happy!"

I gave him a fake smile and then I left with him, following like a sheep. As we walked to his 'workshop' I heard something in the vents. I stopped and looked and through the gap in the vent I saw Waylon.

'Help me.' I mouthed to him. He nodded.

"Darling!"

"Coming."

I quickly went and caught up with Eddie. "What were you doing?" He asked, glaring at me. "I-I thought I saw something." I responded, cursing myself in my own mind. I screwed up.

He grabbed me by my hair. "Who were you looking at!? Filthy slut!" He exclaimed. I whimpered and looked up at him. "Eddie. Eddie, please. You'll hurt our baby." I pleaded, fake tears falling down my cheeks.

Rage was on his face for a few more moment, but he finally calmed down. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Daddy is sorry." He mumbled, going to his knees and placing his hand and head on my stomach. I looked down at him. I could easily hit him. I wanted to, but I didn't have the physically strength. I wanted to knock him out and escape, but I had to be patient. Waylon said he would help me and I hoped to God he would.

We went inside the workshop and he began to gather pieces of wood. "First the crib. Can't have our child on the dirty floor now can we?" He said and began to use that saw to cut some of the wood.

This would be heartwarming if we weren't in an asylum and he wasn't a psychopath. This was just sick.

I saw there as he did all the work, giving him one worded answers when he spoke to me. I was trying to focus on him, but I couldn't. This place was getting to me. This place was driving me insane.

"Darling, are you listening?" He spoke, wiping his brow free of sweat and he looked at me sternly. As I was about to answer, a buzzsaw began to sound. I gasped and got up. There was one man that I feared more than Gluskin, and that was the cannibal. Gluskin would kill me quickly. The cannibal would eat me alive. Eddie grabbed his knife and headed out the door.

My chance. Here it was. "Lorena!"

I looked at the door and saw Waylon. "Come on. This is our only chance!"

I smiled, he planned this. He lured the cannibal here and created a distraction for Eddie. I quickly got up and ran to him.

We ran together. This was it. This was freedom. We ran to the kitchen and went to the vent. He went first and as I was about to climb in.

"Darling! Whore!" I gasped, looking back to see Eddie making a beeline for me. His clothes covered in fresh blood. I tried to lift myself up quickly to get in the vents. I made it in and was about to crawl after Waylon, when I had grasped my foot tightly.

"No! No!" I exclaimed as I was being dragged back by Eddie, who was currently calling me every bad word that you could call I woman. Waylon put down his camera and went to grab my hand, but it was too late. Eddie pulled me back and dragged me out, throwing my body to the ground.

I grunted and tried to get up, but Eddie put his foot on my back and pushed me back down.

"You stupid bitch! How could you do this to me?! To us! To our baby!" He ranted and pressed his foot hard on my back.

Think, Lorena. Think!

"Eddie! The baby! You're hurting our baby!" I screamed.

I felt his foot leave my back and he picked me up by my hair and I winced. Sad to say, but I was getting used to this.

"You were trying to take my baby from me!" He exclaimed and he truly sounded hurt.

"No. I was trying to protect him. I heard the man and I wanted to get away from him. I would never leave you." I told him, putting my hand on his cheek.

"Him? Oh darling! We're having a son?" He replied. I nodded, smiling. I calmed him down. But I don't know how much longer my tactics are going to work on him. It was too early to tell if I was pregnant and I was hoping I wasn't. But he didn't seem to understand that. And it was a matter of time until he figured it out. He pulled me into an embrace and I returned it reluctantly.

I was so close to freedom. Now more than ever I was determined to get out of here. To be free of Eddie and this hellhole. I was going to get out of here or die trying.


End file.
